lego_harry_potter_setsfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Standards
Layout Minifigure Pages The first line does not matter very much, so just put what you think is best. There must be at least 2 headings: "Physical Appearance" and "Appearances." In the "Physical Appearance" section, the figure's weight and height must be listed. You can learn how to get that information on Bricklink.com. There must also be a detailed description of their head, torso, and leg printing. In the "Appearances" section, please list each set they appear in. The list should be in Italics. Infoboxes should be the "Minifigure Infobox" template. The figure's height, weight, release year, retire year, and all piece colors should be listed. To add a name, you will need to use the source editor. Feel free to upload your own image, but the width must be 250px. Colors are also advised, and they can be found here. Example Set Pages The first line should tell the year it came out, the amount of minifigures, and who they are. There should be an image that overviews the set. Under this, there should be a heading titled "Special Features." The contents under the heading should list all play features in the set with bullets. At the bottom of the page, there should be a slider '''(slideshows should only appear on year pages) with the box and two other images. Example Prop/Object Pages The first line should describe the usage of the object, state which year it came out, and how many pieces it has. There should be an "Appearances" heading. Under that should be the set(s) it appears in in Italics. On the side of the page, ther should be 50px images of the pieces (supplied by Brickset) with a caption stating the amount of that piece used in the object. Example Templates *If you think someone might get two pages confused, use the "Youmay" template. Example Incomplete Complete *If a page has too many red links, please insert the "Too Many Red Pieces" template. *If you upload an image for your user page, please add the "User image" template to the file page. (Template only shows on file pages) *If you make a disambiguation page, name it Disambiguation: (NAME). Put the "Disambiguation" template and links to the ages with similar titles. Example * If your favorite character is Harry, you can put the "User Harry Favorite" template on your profile page. *If your favorite character is Hermione, you can put the "User Hermione Favorite" template on your profile page. *If your favorite character is Ron, you can put the "User Ron Favorite" template on your profile page. *If you want more LEGO Harry Potter sets, put the "User_Want_Lego" template on your profile page. *If you think life is good, put the "User_Life_Good" template on your profile page. *If you like chicken wings, put the "User_Likes_Wings" template on your profile page. *If you are a proud member of the , put the "User_Member" template on your profile page. *If a page has unavailable images, either add the required images or apply the "Image Unavailable" template. *PLEASE PUT THE "Userpage" TEMPLATE ON YOUR USERPAGE!' User pages *You are allowed up to '''5' images uploaded for your user page. *If you would like your user page protected, just ask on my talk page. *You are not allowed to post block notifications on user's pages. Vandalism Vandalism will result in a warning and/or ban. If you want to test templates or leave a trademark behind, use the test page. Emoticons/Symbols You are allowed to use emoticons on talk pages, chat, and your own user page, but please no emoticons on wiki pages unless necessary. Unnecessary: ☺ ☻ ♠ ♣ ♦ ◘ etc. Necessary: • ù etc.